Proyecto Naruko
by Boonnybell
Summary: Proyecto Naruko Uzumaki, Serie de historias sobre el equipo siete y variados personajes/ GenderBend
1. Envenenada

Sonrío con tristeza, acariciando el rostro en la foto del antiguo equipo siete, ese equipo con el que había tenido tantas aventuras, con el que olvidaba sus preocupaciones y se permitía por un instante ser una muchacha normal, sin deseos de venganza ni planes futuros, solo vivir.

Le había dolido tanto separarse de ellos, aunque diga que había cortado los lazos, aunque haya tratado de matar a su antiguo compañero rosado, en un patético intento por olvidarlo, aunque haya quemado todos los hermosos recuerdos de su infancia. Ellos habían sido lo que le faltaba en ese momento, Naruko, una hermana pesada y ridícula, perfecta para pelear, Karashi, una madre a la cual contarle sus problemas, y Satoshi, el primer amor que toda joven debe tener.

Las lágrimas caían solas y los sollozos retumbaban en la cueva, no podía evitarlo, los extrañaba tanto, necesitaba las palabras de Naruko, los apoyos de Karashi y el amor de Satoshi para sentirse bien.

Trago rápido aquel liquido que le quemaba la garganta, otro intento patético por sentirse completa, segundos en los que parecía que todo saldría bien, minutos los que quedaba inconsciente, esperando despertar en una tienda, con una rubia loca acurrucada a su lado y una peli-gris pervertida abrazándola por detrás en alguna misión.

Mas se despertó en el suelo frío, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, una botella de Sake derramada a su lado y un sentimiento doloroso en su pecho, este le seguiría hasta el fin de sus días. Jamás podría ser feliz, por más venganzas que realizara, ahora entendía, no tenía satisfacciones, el pasado no cambiaba y el dolor seguía.

¿Volver a la aldea, quizá? Esa voz en su cabeza tenía ideas locas, claro que no volvería, todos la odiarían, y tenían que creerle cuando decía que en su vida no había cabida para más odio del que sentía, estaba envenenada.

Y no sabía si había antídoto para ese veneno.

**..**..**..**

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con este sensual proyecto e.e tengo todo escrito en mi computadora y ya no resistí mas, lo tuve que subir :v acepto cualquier opinion y espero que apoyen esto :3**

**Que los quiero a todos, maditos (con amor )**


	2. Acostumbrada al dolor

Hoy tenían una fiesta importante, era una misión de hecho, pero la persona a la que debían proteger se encontraba secuestrada, tendrían que hacerse pasar por unos invitados normales.

Se miro en el espejo, frunció el ceño disgustada, odiaba su cabello, odiaba su vestido, odiaba su maquillaje y odiaba esos malditos tacones que le estaban matando los pies. Estaba horrible.

Satsuki sabría qué hacer.

— ¡Cállate!—Le grito a esa voz en su cabeza.

Aunque no lo negaba, Satsuki solía maquillarla, peinarla y vestirla, siempre le gustaban los resultados, siempre quedaba deslumbrante, varias veces se lo habían dicho, ella siempre volteaba y le sonreía a su compañera, en un silencioso agradecimiento.

Cerró los ojos y la imagino, parada a su lado con un vestido azul oscuro, unos tacos bajos negros, su cabello, siempre recogido en una coleta ahora suelto, ayudándola a vestirse.

Le diría que se pusiera un vestido azul eléctrico, eso combinaría con sus ojos, soltaría su largo cabello y le haría leves bucles, pondría brillo labial con sabor a fresa y diría que sus ojos sin maquillaje estarían perfectos. Se rió al pensarla enojada, diciéndole que no haga berrinche y se pusiera esos hermosos tacones descubiertos, azules, preciosos.

Se coloco con unos aretes pequeños y un collar de perlas, termino, ahora si lucía bien, ahora que se había imaginado a su amiga dándole consejos y regañándola.

Así hacía cuando se sentía falta de ella, creaba recuerdos de su adolescencia junto a ella, todos falsos, todos una mentira, todos dolorosos, porque sabía que no eran reales, que la morena jamás estuvo a su lado, sonriéndole con suficiencia, gritándole "Dobe" o "Usuratonkachi".

Creaba recuerdos para no sentirse sola, aunque dolieran, aunque su propia sonrisa en todos ellos fuera amarga.

De todas formas, estaba acostumbrada al dolor.


	3. Amarla

Dos años habían pasado, dos años hacía que ella había partido lejos, dedicándole un suave agradecimiento, luego lo golpeo en la nuca y todo quedo negro.

Despertó en esa banca, dos mujeres lo miraban con extrañez, no reparo en quienes eran, rápidamente dio aviso de lo sucedido.

— ¿Y no la paraste?—

¿Cómo no la paró? La razón era simple, no pudo, se había quedado congelado, hasta cuando la tuvo cerca, no podía golpearla, no podía retenerla, algo se lo impedía.

Era esa sensación que le gritaba "¡Déjala, no la toques!" Lo había hecho retroceder, si tan solo hubiese arrematado contra ella, sin tan solo hubiese sido valiente, si tan solo no la amara tanto. Y ahora los platos que rompió en el pasado los paga aquella rubia juguetona.

Verla tendida en una cama de hospital, con tantos cables conectados a su frágil cuerpo, le rompía el corazón, porque ella casi muere tratando de cumplir una estúpida promesa. Tenía una expresión serena, como queriendo dar aviso de que estaba bien, de que no se preocuparan.

—Je—

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, hasta en coma la joven era jovial y positiva, o al menos esa imagen daba.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir así? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amamos, de lo mucho que yo te amo?—

La sonrisa cálida que alguna vez había tenido aquella morena de ojos ónix para con él apareció en su mente, tan clara que parecía estar viéndola en ese mismo instante, tan feliz, tan hermosa.

—No puedo evitar amarte, entiéndelo—

Él era un asco, cualquiera que lo viera tendría vergüenza, el alumno de Tsunce-sama llorando por una renegada, amándola más que a sí mismo.

Satsuki Uchiha, aquella renegada que todos repudiaban, y que él no podía evitar amar, ahora se encontraba justo en la ventana, camuflada en la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo notar sus ojos rojizos y brillantes.

—Te amo, Satsuki—

**..**..**..**

**¡Hola! Si, no me gusta este capítulo, no puedo cambiarlo :v puta bida, mi imaginación se colgó en este capítulo.**

**Gracias a la única persona que comento: Malistrix, que comentaras me hace muy muy feliz :3**

**En fin, no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero ver si me alcanza el tiempo para publicar los otros dos capítulos *o* ¡gracias por leer!**


	4. Reescribir

Miro a su alrededor, se pellizco el brazo con fuerza e hizo una mueca de dolor, eso era bueno, no era un sueño, todo estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Gente riendo y abrazándose, todos felices. A un costado suyo estaba Naruko, entablando una animada conversación unilateral con el chico Hyuuga, quien solo respondía con asentimientos y la cara completamente roja. Y después, a su otro lado, se encontraba el chico de ojos jade y cabellos rosas, sonrió para sí misma, algo le decía que no había cambiado.

—Satsuki…—Dio un respingón, sintió las mejillas calientes, ¿acaso se estaba sonrojando?—Tu…—  
—Hm…—Musitó ella, mirándolo expectante.  
— Volverás a la aldea, ¿verdad?—Pudo apreciar la cara sonrojada del joven, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera vergonzoso.  
—Si—Respondió secamente, lo miro de pies a cabeza, había crecido bastante, estaba mucho más alto que ella— ¿La aldea cambio mucho?—  
—Mas o menos, un poco después de la destrucción de Pain, bueno, simplemente fulmino la aldea—Satoshi rió nervioso, recordando por momentos lo que le esperaba en la aldea—Seguro nos curaran y en cuanto estemos bien, nos mandaran a reconstruir la aldea—  
—Me gustaría ayudar—Susurro, casi inaudible, el joven la miro con curiosidad.  
— ¡Claro que ayudaras!—Casi grito, varias personas voltearon a verlos, el joven hundió la cabeza avergonzado.  
—Me meterán a la cárcel, estoy segura—La idea no le gustaba, no quería ir a la cárcel, pero entendía que el camino que ella eligió estaba mal, que no le traía alegrías, y encima lastimaba a mucha gente, por eso estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo castigo, desde la cárcel, hasta la muerte, se merecía lo que fuera.  
— ¡Eso jamás!—La voz chillona de la tercer integrante del equipo los sobresalto— ¡Tu ayudaste mucho en la guerra, sin ti no seriamos nada-ttebayo!—  
—Naruko…— ¡No iba a llorar, eso sería estúpido!—Dobe—  
— ¡Oye, encima que te apoyo, desgraciada!—Satoshi rió con ganas, extrañaba esas cosas— Aparte, Karashi-sensei se está encargando ahora mismo de tu caso, a lo mejor estarás con un par de AMBUS alrededor tuyo por un tiempo, pero nada mas—

Se sentía otra vez en casa, con la calidez de Naruko y el amor de Satoshi, ah, era como un renacer para ella, comenzaría de nuevo, trataría de reescribir su historia, empezando por el comienzo.

Satsuki Uchiha era una joven feliz, que tenía una pequeña familia, conformada por una rubia mal teñida— _¡Oye!—,_ un pelirrosado maricon— _¡Hey, que cruel!_—y una pervertida amante de los libros porno—_Me siento indignada_—Ellos eran todo lo que ella tenía, y los amaba más que a su propia vida.


	5. Voz

A él le encantaba la voz de Satsuki, en todo momento, escucharla era como escuchar la más dulce canción. Pero lo que más le gustaba oír de su boca era su nombre, en toda su vida tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su nombre de diferentes maneras, y todas le gustaban.

—Satoshi, eres una molestia—

Recordaba ese día con amargura, fue el día en que el insulto a Naruko, sin darse cuenta de que las condiciones eran parecidas a las de Satsuki, ella había escupido su nombre cual veneno en su boca.

— ¿Satoshi?—

Oh, ese fue el día que ella anuncio que sería Hokage, había volteado levemente la cabeza, y su nombre se deslizo de sus finos labios, con algo de… ¿incredulidad y confusión, tal vez?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Nos veremos luego, Satoshi—

Ese día fue en el que se fue nuevamente de la aldea, esta vez con intenciones puras, solo en busca de redención, y la comprendía. Su nombre había sido pronunciado con tanta dulzura y cariño.

Pero desde luego, no había nada más satisfactorio que escucharla ahora, eso sí era un verdadero coro de ángeles cantándole al oído la más bella sinfonía jamás escuchada, escucharla tan cerca, tan suave y cargada de placer.

—Dilo—Gruño mientras se volvía a hundir en ella, la vio suspirar y arquear su cuerpo—Satsuki, dilo—

— ¡Ah, Satoshi!—La joven morena exploto en un mar de placer cegador, tocando el cielo con las manos— ¡Satoshi!—

Si, no había nada más placentero que escucharla gemir su nombre al oído mientras le hacía el amor, ahí es cuando la sentía suya, cuando sentía que sus palabras solo iban dirigidas a él, tan placenteras.

**..**..**..**

**Oie pero k zukulemto (? Sip, este es uno de mis favoritos, vamos, yo se que a algunos les encanta esto e.e ¡Espero que les guste, escriban review y si tienen alguna queja o alguna idea, quizá algún personaje que quieran que meta en la historia, solo avisen!**


	6. Animal

Las chicas estaban todas sentadas en el suelo, alguna que otra acostada sobre el suave césped debajo de ellas, todas hablando de trivialidades. Pero claro, la pervertida de Kuro tenía que sacar el tema del sexo a flote.

— ¿Cómo la pasan con sus chicos en la cama?—Había preguntado, con una sonrisita picara que se le veía linda sin todo ese maquillaje encima, la Kazekage tomo un color rojo instantáneo y la golpeo en el brazo— ¿Qué? Vamos, tú no te hagas la santa, ¿sabías que se escucha cuando el tonto de tu novio te empotra contra la pared?—

Después de esa revelación, la pobre pelirroja casi cae desmayada al suelo, completamente roja, ni siquiera podía distinguir su cara de su cabello.

Entonces todas empezaron a hablar de sus novios y lo buenos que eran en la cama. Ella sonreía con suficiencia, después de un rato de puro parloteo todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, algunas con pena y otras aguantando risas.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto con inocencia mal actuada, Kuro lanzo una sonora carcajada.

— Tu novio es tan tímido, se desmaya todo el tiempo, me imagino que se habrá desmayado en pleno acto sexual cientos de veces—Rió la castaña, Naruko sonrió nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

En ese momento todas rieron dando por hecho que el pobre Hyuuga no llegaba ni a acabar él que ya estaba inconsciente.

Y Naruko, ella sonrió, dejando a sus amigas en la ilusión de que su novio era tímido.

¡Ja, que inocentes criaturitas! Nadie en ese mundo además de ella sabría qué tan bueno era Hino en la cama, por experiencia—y muy buena, debía decir—ella podría afirmar que su novio era un animal en la cama, sabía donde tocar, donde lamer y empujar para hacerla sentir en el paraíso. Pero nadie tenía porque saberlo, le complacía ser la única enterada, y así estaba bien.

**..**..**..**

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que comentaron, enserio me emociono cuando alguien muestra aceptación por la historia y me dan muchas ganas de seguir, bueno, lo siguiente, seguramente el próximo sea mas largo, ya que los que subí hasta ahora los tenía escritos previamente y la idea era que fueran cortos, pero justo se me acaba de ocurrir uno que pinta para que sea largo, solo me falta terminarlo.**

**Un beso grandote a todos los que lean esta historia, ¡gracias!**


End file.
